Chaos Control Freaks
'Chaos Control Freaks '''is the first episode of SpongeBob X. Its Japanese title is '''Enter the SuperspongeBob Hero! '(SuperspongeBobヒーロー登場 SuperspongeBob hiro toujou) Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (first appearance) *Squidward Tentacles (first appearance) *Sandy Cheeks (first appearance) *Susie (first appearance) *John (first appearance) *Flying Dutchman (first appearance) *Tomcoe and Fredcoe (first appearance) *Karen (first appearance) *Mr. Krabs (first appearance) *Patrick Star (first appearance) *Edd (first appearance) *Rolf and the R-Team (first appearance) *Police officers (first appearance) Places *Dutchman's base *Center of Cul-de Square *An unnamed highway *Edd's house Plot The episode opens with SpongeBob SquarePants staging a raid on the Dutchman's base. He manages to avoid several macine gun turrets and a series of missiles, but is caught out by a spring trap. Squidward and Sandy arrive in the Cyclone to give SpongeBob a ring, which he asorbs and uses the energy to destroy Dutchman's defences and break through a window in the tower. Mr. Krabs, watching the carnage from afar, comments that it's "too much". Meanwhile, Dutchman gloats to a captive Susie that the Chaos Patty in his possession will make his Mecha unbeatable, but is interrupted by SpongeBob breaking through a door. Dutchman hurriedly puts the Patty in a machine while a robot starts shooting at SpongeBob. The machine is damaged during the fight, and begins to spark and glow. The whole base is enveloped in a brilliant white light, which Mr. Krabs remarks is a product of "Chaos Control", before he, Squidward and Sandy disappear too. SpongeBob wakes up a short time later in the middle of a busy street surrounded by traffic and gawking humans. The police arrive and attempt to catch him in a net, from which he easily escapes, then outruns a police car and leaps 100 meters over a roadblock. At the police control centre, Rolf relishes a challenge and sets off in his racing-style car, followed by the R Team, to catch the sponge. Sitting on a streetlight n Route 1015, SpongeBob ponders whether he has time-travelled or arrived in a parallel world, nothing that the night sky looks the same. Rolf arrives and explains to SpongeBob that the city is too peaceful, and he has apprehended only one criminal last year. He introduces himself as "Highwest" and says that despite the lengthy introduction, things will be fast from now on. SpongeBob runs off, followed by Rolf and the R Team. SpongeBob evades the R Team without difficulty, finding time to taunt them and even run backwards. This prompts Rolf to use his "super nitro", which allows him to accelerate past SpongeBob. Howeer, SpongeBob also increases his speed, breaking the sound barrier and outpacing Rolf once again. He flies off the end of the road and over the suburbs where the R Team can't follow. Landing in the swimming pool, SpongeBob is unable to get out, but is saved by a boy who was woken by the splash. SpongeBob thanks him and, surprised that the sponge can talk, the boy introduces himself as Edd. Title Cards CCF.jpg|English Title EtSs.jpg|Japanese Title Trivia *Because of a scriptwriting erroe, the English translators thought Chaos Control referred to the base rather than the power. Category:SpongeBob X Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:Maureen4595 Category:2011